Défaite
by La Marie
Summary: Parce que Fleur Delacour est une femme assez peu tournée vers les autres et dont la philosophie de vie ne s'inscrit pas dans le commun, sa fierté personnelle passant avant bien des choses. Sa vision du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.


Essayant de m'intéresser à des personnages peu développés par notre chère Rowling, j'ai écrit ce OS en espérant qu'il vous plaise un tant soit peu

**D:** _Fleur Delacour_ et les évènements de la Coupe de Feu appartiennent à Mme Joanne Rowling et à tout autre détenteur des droits concernant HP. Seule l'inspiration m'appartient.

* * *

**Fleur Delacour**

**Défaite**

Il est vrai que la fierté a toujours occupé une grande place dans ma vie, dans mon rapport aux autres. Certains appellent cela de l'orgueil mais moi je m'attache à cette fierté personnelle, cet amour de moi-même. Parce que c'est dans mes gènes, je suis ainsi et je ne veux pas changer. Après tout pourquoi le ferai-je ? N'ai-je pas du sang de vélane courant dans chacune de mes veines. Dans chaque vaisseau de mon corps circule du Beau sang, la beauté nous est naturelle dans la famille. Il n'y a qu'à nous regarder ma sœur et moi.

En parlant de Gabrielle, c'est aussi pour elle que je porte haut et fort les couleurs de ma fierté. Cette-dernière passant dans les couleurs de notre magnifique école j'ai nommé Beauxbâtons. Ce bleu azur nous va à ravir avec nos cheveux d'or…

C'est donc la tête haute et le cœur léger que j'entrai dans l'immense château de Poudlard. Nous étions toutes, à notre habitude, en ordre et souriantes autour de Mme Maxime. Nous arrivâmes donc dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, accueillies par une foule d'anglais en robes noires avec à leur tête un vieillard. Vieillard que je savais être Albus Dumbledore. Il semblait aussi âgé que ce qu'on avait bien voulu me laisser entendre mais plus nous nous rapprochions plus je pouvais voir comme ses gestes étaient fluides et maîtrisés. Cette pensée fut confirmée plus tardivement quand j'eus l'occasion de voir combien l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux était éclatant de jeunesse et de vivacité.

Nous entrâmes à sa suite dans la Grande salle, paradant comme on nous l'avait appris de sorte que pas un des individus masculins présents dans la salle n'était plus capable de penser correctement. On nous dirigea vers les places qui nous avaient été attitrées et nous nous tinrent tranquilles, observant avec dédain les élèves de Durmstrang arrivant dans la salle.

Quand ils furent installés, le directeur, la baguette pointée vers ses cordes vocales, ordonna le silence. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle. A partir de là, il commença un long et fastidieux discours de bienvenue. Je baillai. Il présenta son équipe pédagogique et les quelques membres de celles des écoles invitées. Ils me semblèrent bien poussiéreux tous ces écossais. Le pire étant peut-être cette femme dont je me souviens comme d'un drapeau de tartan à elle toute seule avec son chapeau noir tordu sur le chef et la crinière grise relevée en un chignon dont la sévérité n'était pas démentie par les traits marqués de rides de son visage. Cette femme était l'austérité. A sa gauche venait une grosse bonne femme tout de vert vêtue, je faillis pouffer en la voyant. Ses cheveux étaient un tel fouillis de frisottis noirs et blancs et gris, affreuse. Et tous, au long de cette table abîmée par le temps, semblaient se fondre dans ce même moule de décrépitude assumée.

C'est alors que les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Le directeur, qui n'avait apparemment pas cessé de parler prononça, avec une emphase douteuse, le nom de ce qui nous intéressait tous : la Coupe de feu et donc, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Dès lors, le fragile silence instauré se brisa pour revenir à un l'informe brouhaha du début. Tous y allèrent de leur petit commentaire. C'était insupportable tout ce bruit. Ce ne se serait jamais passé ainsi chez nous en France. Ce premier soir me permit de mépriser allègrement ces petits moutards crieurs.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent que spéculation. Chacun essayait de deviner qui mettrait son nom dans la coupe puis qui serait ensuite choisi pour le Tournoi. Les plus jeunes étant les plus avides de ces petits jeux de devinettes du fait de leur évincement.

Je réfléchis un peu mais un simple regard de Mme Maxime me fit comprendre que j'étais attendue. Il était évident que l'élève devant représenter notre école ne pouvait pas être une autre que moi. C'est pourquoi, le sourire aux lèvres je m'approchai de la flamme bleue pour offrir mes nom et prénom à la coupe dès le lendemain.

Arriva le soir des sélections. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers cet affreux récipient de feu, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements. Durmstrang fut sans surprise représentée par Viktor Krum. En entendant son nom, le bulgare se leva d'un bond, le sourire dans les yeux à défaut de perdre cet air atrocement sérieux et noir qui le caractérisait. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la Grande Salle, bientôt rejoint par un garçon brun au physique élancé. Il était assez plaisant à regarder si ce n'était cet affreux accoutrement jaune et noir qui ne siérait à personne. Puis vint le tour de Beauxbâtons. Quand le papier sortit, Dumbledore l'attrapa et regarda notre directrice qui sourit d'un air carnassier puis se tourna, vers moi.

Après les avoir rejoint dans une salle qui s'avéra remplie de trophées, nous attendîmes en silence. J'étais fière, j'étais immensément fière d'être seule au milieu de deux garçons. J'étais absolument fière d'être la seule fille, la seule femme à participer à ce tournoi à la réputation sanglante au côté d'adversaires venant d'écoles aux renommées de magie noire ou d'excellence. Moi Fleur Delacour, montrerait à tous que la seule force ne mène à rien sans agilité. Ma force réside au départ dans mes charmes mais ils ne m'aideront pas pour ce « jeu ». Les yeux perdus dans les flammes je me dis que je vais bientôt avoir à déployer toute la puissance de mes sortilèges si je veux survivre aux épreuves qui vont arriver.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand les bruits de martèlement des pas sur la pierre des marches et des cris se répondant en écho se fait entendre. Entre alors dans la salle, au lieu des trois personnes que nous attendions, les directeurs de chacune de nos écoles ainsi que trois professeurs de Poudlard et un intendant du ministère pour le Tournoi. Ils tempêtent les uns contre les autres et je ne remarque pas tout de suite que derrière le vieux drapeau se cache une personne qui n'a à priori rien à faire là. En effet une personne que tout le monde connait, un sorcier célèbre sans avoir rien fait consciemment est là. Harry Potter. Et si je comprends bien, l'imbécile a réussi à s'enfoncer profondément dans les ennuis. Je me fous complètement de ce gamin j'aimerais simplement qu'ils cessent de hurler comme des bêtes sauvages. Si on doit être quatre, on le sera.

L'affaire du gosse-à-l'éclair réglée, les épreuves arrivent. D'abord le face-à-face avec un Dragon ! Ce fut extrêmement difficile mais je parvins tout de même à retirer cet affreux œuf à la créature d'un jaune verdâtre du plus mauvais effet. S'ensuivit l'épreuve du lac. L'immense mare de Poudlard aménagé pour nous accueillir nous, petits héros dont le destin immédiat était de finir gelés au fin fond de cette eau noirâtre, avalés par des strangulots. Je ne réussi pas cette épreuve et dû l'abandonner. Ce fut le premier coup que ma fierté endura. C'était un échec cuisant. De plus mes cheveux ainsi détrempés devaient être horribles.

Vint alors la dernière épreuve, le labyrinthe magique. La terreur me clouait sur place, le souvenir de la dernière fois encore bien présent dans ma tête. Cherchant un quelconque soutien je m'ébrouai en croisant le regard de Gabrielle qui m'appuyait silencieusement de ses prunelles jumelles aux miennes.

J'entrai alors, déterminée je ne regardai même pas le mur de feuilles se reformer, avançant rapidement dans l'obscurité verte que projetait les végétaux qui m'entouraient. J'avais peur mais essayais de ne pas me laisser consumer par l'angoisse. Marchant encore et encore, cherchant ce maudit trophée pour lequel j'avais remis et remettait encore ma vie en jeu. De nombreux pièges et obstacles me barraient la route, le labyrinthe semblait vivre pour me tuer. Il m'oppressait. Je me sentais minuscule et l'allée que je suivais paressait se rétrécir toujours plus à mesure de mon avancée. Seule, je me sentais seule et enfermée. Perdue parmi tous les branchages et racines qui tentaient de m'attraper, de me faire tomber. Je continuai malgré tout mon chemin.

Après ce qui me paru des heures à vadrouiller dans tous les sens, à revenir sur mes pas, à me cacher, à sursauter, je rencontrai Krum. Je fus d'abord soulagée, je n'étais plus totalement seule même s'il était hors de question qu'il m'aide bien sûr. Mais bien vite, alors que j'essayais de lui parler, je notai quelque chose de différent. Outre le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à mes questions il semblait bizarre. Il m'effrayait et l'obscurité ambiante n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et m'aperçus alors qu'il avait le regard voilé, blanc, comme sous le coup d'un ensorcellement. Prenant peur je voulu m'enfuir mais alors que je me retournai je l'entendis m'emboiter le pas. Il me suivait cherchant à, m'attaquer ? Je ne le sus pas. Le labyrinthe joua pour une fois en ma faveur et alors que je courais à travers les rangées de gigantesques plantes, l'une d'elle se referma derrière moi. Je continuai à courir, ne sachant nullement où j'allais je voulais seulement m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Je errais sans but précis quant je le recroisai. Il me jeta un sort qui me fit tomber au sol. Le maléfice du saucisson. Je ne pouvais plus bouger aucun de mes membres, prisonnière de moi-même. Il sembla satisfait et me laissa là. Peu après j'entendis des bruits de pas et la voix de Potter. Les racines présentes au sol semblaient se refermer sur moi. J'étais terrifiée. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Harry s'approcher. Il me regarda, essaya de me décrocher, d'empêcher les arbres de m'avaler mais rien n'y fit. Il lança alors le sort d'appel au secours, attendant avec moi quelques minutes puis il repartit, aux aguets.

On vint me chercher ou plutôt je fus ramenée au point de départ, tremblant de peur. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ou j'étais, la seule chose que je savais était que j'avais perdu.

La suite des évènements me laissa pour ainsi dire de glace. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand, des heures plus tard, Le-Garçon-A-La-Cicatrice réapparu, le trophée en main. Il avait gagné. Peu importe la force de ses hurlements de douleur, la puissance de ses étreintes à Cedric Diggory. Il avait gagné. Il venait d'affronter Lord Voldemort et moi la plus grande défaite de ma vie.

* * *

So what do you think about that ? :)

Marie


End file.
